Darkness Of Dawn
by Ceremight DS
Summary: You all know what happens outside the game when you pick a character, but what about on the inside? What if that character wanted to take control of you instead of the other way around?


Notes: I certainly don't own the Dynasty Warriors series, otherwise I'd have a hundred Kyoto Bowl restaurants in my mansion. I wish I owned Lu Xun, though. This will be the only chapter in first person narrative, by the way. Everything else'll be third person.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A battle is coming... That needn't be said, however, since anyone would be able to come to the conclusion just by looking around Chi Bi. The battleships being loaded with cargo, soldiers hastily moving to and fro, fire arrows being prepared, and morale speeches given... All signs of an organized navy fleet preparing to go to war. An exciting time for someone like me, someone who has never fought in true combat against an opposing side. Not that it matters... I'm confident that I'll succeed. It's everyone else that doesn't believe me, simply because I'm eight years younger than Zhou Yu.   
  
Lu Xun, don't worry about it. Let Zhou Yu take care of the strategic planning... You're far too young to be able to strategize like him, is our lord's usual response whenever I even suggest that I would like to propose a plan. It's unbelievable how much something so little can irritate me, but it's not anything I could stop, until now.   
  
"...Remember, there may or may not be a Chosen present in this battle. With both Shu and Wu allied there's a greater chance of one being on our side, but it's always possible that Wei will receive the Chosen. Regardless, fight as well as you can and remember to watch for the signal; proceed only after the wind has blown!"   
  
There he is, just finishing with the now-moralized troops. Zhou Yu... A strict but brilliant strategist. Really, even if I am told not to do his job, I admire him. Who wouldn't? However... I aspire to go one step further- to become a better strategist than he is, and possibly a better general. Maybe if I was Chosen, that would help me to achieve this. Being Chosen would mean a lot of things; the strength and vitality to conquer all. Everyone has dreamed of becoming one at least once in their lifetime...   
  
"Make sure to keep your end of the bargain, alright?" Zhou Yu was looking at Zhuge Liang, our only assistance from the Shu army, with suspicion and... a hint of jealousy? No... My eyes must be tired.   
  
"Of course. You won't be disappointed," replies the white robed strategist, sounding surprisingly confident that he'll be able to summon the wind. Of course, no one thinks he'll be able to do it. Alas, we have no choice but to trust in him. It's the only plan we have against Cao Cao's army.   
  
For now, the Shu strategist calmly surveys the scene, observing our expertly trained navy. Zhou Yu gives him a nod before hurrying off to tend to other matters.   
  
I start to walk to my position, but a hand stops me. I spin around and place myself in a defensive position instinctively, but relax when I hear the laughter of my friend Gan Ning.  
  
"Damn you're tense. I know it's your first battle and all, but try and loosen up a little," he comments as he grins at my sheepish expression.   
  
"I, er... I have a reason to be nervous, you know. It's Cao Cao we're up against. This is a war and we should be serious about it." That should save me some embarassment... or not, since he still has that grin on his face.  
  
"Cao Cao or not, you know he can't stand against our navy!" He looks around before continuing with a laugh, "We might not have to worry about Cao Cao, but I swear, if one more private is out of line Zhou Yu's going to explode!"  
  
I can't help but smile at that. Sometimes Gan Ning seems to carefree, he manages to lift everyone's spirits up. "Yeah, I've got to agree with that. But he has a reason for it, you know. He's the supreme commander of the battle, so basically everythings resting on his shoulders."  
  
"Whatever, see ya at the victory banquet! I've got to guard that featherduster wielding Shu strategist, and I'd better get down there before I feel the Supreme Commander Zhou Yu's wrath," he said as he ran off in the other direction, putting emphasis on Zhou Yu's title while rolling his eyes.   
  
I really wonder how he can be so upbeat at a time like this. It could just be his way of dealing with the stress put on this battle, I guess. Really, everything does depend on this battle. Should Cao Cao's forces defeat us, I hate to admit it but we're not near as adept at fighting on land. It would be so easy for him to wipe us out. I try to be a bit cheerful and agree with him that he's no match for our navy, but sometimes I wonder... Do we even know what to expect? What if Cao Cao knows our plan and has a way to counter it?  
  
These thoughts run through my head, even as I start jogging to my post on the west bank. Doubt is hovering in my mind, beating itself into my head like a battering ram bashing its way through a gate. The pounding becomes more intense, feeling like a migraine more than anything. Painful... so painful, I have to rest... My vision fades to white as the pain intensifies even more, even as I close my eyes...  
  
Then, nothing. No migraine, nothing at all. I open my eyes, and look around to a different world. A beach of pure white sand... A peaceful coastal sight greets my vision; a healthy green forest to my left, the scenic ocean coast to my right, as if I'm on an island far, far away. It's beautiful, but... how did I get here? Why am I here?   
  
A melodic voice answers, one that seems to come from the sea itself. "When the time comes, what will you chose? Will you fall in place like the rest, or rise above the tide?"   
  
"What?" I call out, as my vision begins to fade to white once again. "What do you mean? Why am I here? Answer me, please!"  
  
"What do you mean why are you here!? You're here to help fend off Wei! What are you still doing over here? Cao Cao will be here soon! Get to your position!"   
  
I snap back to reality in time to hear Zhou Yu's scolding. A bit dizzy, I shake my head and look around. I'm back on the rough shores of Chi Bi, looking into Zhou Yu's angry face. "I was only... I'm sorry. It won't happen again," is all I can come up with.  
  
"It had better not! This is the real thing, you know! We need everyone to be awake, not just standing around in a trance!" He glanced back at the ships before saying, "Don't mess up. Remember, everyone counts in this battle." With that, he ran off to take his own position.  
  
Even after his speech to me, I can't help but wonder about what had just happened. I'll have to wait until after the battle before I can even think about analyzing it, however.   
  
I'm welcomed by my troops as I make it to my starting position. "Glad you're here, sir! We were afraid you weren't going to make it."   
  
"Don't worry... I wouldn't miss this battle for anything. Ready?"  
  
"Yes! We'll fight to the last," is the energetic response from my soldiers.  
  
They, too, seem like they don't have any worries. Sometimes I wish I could be like that... I might even be a little afraid, I guess. It's a war... Does no one else see that? Even through all of my doubts, my thoughts drift back to my recent experience.   
  
"Sir! I see something!"   
  
Again I'm pulled from my thoughts, just in time to see a faint light appear over the horizon; a guiding light for a fleet of ships known as the navy of Wei.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ending Notes: Even if this is the only chapter I'm doing in first person, I'd -greatly- appreciate any criticism, any criticism at all. If it reads like a textbook, please tell me, and also tell me what I can do to improve with it. 'Til next chapter, ja ne! 


End file.
